


[斑柱斑](R)神不及你的光

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 原作背景向。Cp：斑柱斑only。时间线：两人刚继任族长后的连年战争。私设：泉奈死前斑的眼睛完全失明。两人年龄较小，战力未及巅峰期。此篇因为时间线拐得太早，有各种人物早期性格注意。斑柱/柱斑r级情节皆有（非同时），洁癖党勿入。私设如山，不喜慎入，欢迎捉虫。
Relationships: 斑柱, 柱斑
Kudos: 19





	[斑柱斑](R)神不及你的光

“斑？”  
千手柱间心有所感的将两人战场越引越偏。  
宇智波斑一脚踏空，半跪在地上踉跄了下，缓慢地起身，紧握长剑的手在爆发前蓄势。  
“你是不是，看不见了？”  
话出口的一瞬对面人长剑挥劈而下，孤注一掷的凶狠力道。  
千手柱间偏身躲过，飞起一脚正踢准宇智波斑的手腕，长剑脱手飞起的呼啸风中夹杂着一声骨骼碎裂的脆响。  
这是斑第一次没有拆下他的招式。  
“停手吧，我们休战。”他后退一步，看着对手。  
“死了这么多人，是你一句话就能罢休的吗？”宇智波斑毫不在意断折的右腕，甩出几柄苦无掩护，就赤手空拳冲向发声的方位。  
“你死了，泉奈怎么办？”千手柱间也早收了长剑，见招拆招的和他对战。他们体术本在伯仲之间，如今这个天平已然失衡。  
宇智波斑僵直一瞬，又是一拳挥出。  
千手柱间拧过他完好的左臂把人掀翻在地，未等人反抗就欺身压上，还紧攥着斑左腕的右手强硬的将宇智波斑的手按到自己的眼框上，“这样你能安心吗？”  
千手柱间按着那手指微微使力，指尖已经凹陷进眼球里。  
宇智波斑被烫伤一样挣回了手。  
躺在地上一言不发。  
“如果哪怕有一丝认同我的话，和千手和谈吧。”千手柱间起身，一步步后退出安全距离。  
千手扉间感应到这边的战况，立时明白了。“大哥，这正是好机会！”  
宇智波泉奈听言也完全反应过来，径直跑到斑的身旁举剑对着千手柱间，“哥哥。”保持极度谨慎同时又有些担忧的叫道。  
“我们休战吧。”千手柱间伸出手去。  
那幽黑无光的瞳孔没有一丝反应，那人也只是沉默着站起身。  
泉奈看不过眼，焦急的接过话，“好，但是带着你的人先撤。”  
柱间立时收起阵线。  
泉奈却急着带斑回去检查伤势。

“千手和宇智波的结盟会终结这个只有战争的时代。”  
失明的人只是默然坐着，面无表情不置可否。  
他在屋中固执的利用查克拉感知周遭环境，却一时难以适应二十余年人生后突然被抽走光明。本就足够狼狈，却还附赠了一个甩不掉的影子。  
“扉间说他或许有办法，我在尝试了。”  
“你希望我恢复然后动摇你的‘和平’么？而你弟弟只想害死宇智波。”  
“我希望你快点恢复。”  
“真可惜。”宇智波斑的声音冷寒，“万花筒损耗造成的失明是不可逆的。”  
一个普通的清晨。  
也只是普通男人的反应。  
沉没在黑暗中的人却知是有人冷眼瞧着，旁观他的难堪。  
不过是看不见而已，他又不是残废了。却被这人当个囚犯一样监视着，像个孩子一样保护着。  
“看我这副狼狈的样子你很得意吧。”  
困囿于黑暗的围城中，千百张破碎血污的面孔在脑海中乍现又消失。寒冷与绝望如地狱之沼中伸出的利爪在撕扯他的意识和记忆。  
而千手柱间是一切崩溃炸裂的引星。  
“是你在逼我，柱间。”  
“我最后说一遍，离开这里。”  
“我是不会走的。”那声音笃定至极。

他就更加用力的动作着，他能感受到湿润液体在涌动翻搅。那是血，他们都无需眼睛就能感受到的那一种特殊粘稠的质感，黏腥得塞满了他们的生命里。  
身下人只是一言不发。  
他撕咬着柔韧的肩膀，清晰的锁骨和胸肌的轮廓，牙印和血痕陷得很深但他知也会很快消散。  
可那人从始至终只是死死攥着他的手，十指紧扣，使他分不清到底谁才是那个被黑暗所囚的无望者。  
白日黑夜对他来说没有区别，男人女人也终归一样。  
这不过是迁怒，他们都一清二楚。  
可那人偏要招惹他，另一只手搂上他的背，用那种恶心的安抚似的频率轻柔抚摸着。即使母亲也不曾这样做，事实上他早就不记得母亲的样子。  
他立刻把人翻了过去，把千手柱间的头死死按在被褥里。掐着身下人的脖子、后腰，像个野兽一样动作。冷汗黏湿使他抓不紧光裸有韧性的肌肤，他只能将指甲都掐进肉里来固定住身下的人。  
而释放之后空余寂静。  
他向来孤冷喜静，却在这时突然极其害怕和厌恶着死寂。  
他的手按在脆弱的脖颈上，即使没有了万花筒，宇智波斑的力量仍然强盛到恐怖。  
他的手一寸寸的收紧。他终于听到他想要的声音，那堵塞着的破碎的喘息。  
那人只是死死攥着和他十指紧扣的另一只手不肯松开，可是那力气也在缓缓弱去。  
他正在死去，可他们就是赌着这口气谁都不肯退一步，最后。  
那脖颈上的手松开了。  
千手柱间呛咳了好一会儿，扯动嘶哑的喉咙说道，“我在这里不好么。泉奈和扉间在进行和谈。还是说你喜欢我参与进所有宇智波和千手的事宜中，主导一切呢？”  
“一个瞎子没资格管你们怎么分配这些事。”宇智波斑的声音冰冷又不屑。  
他的话似乎刺痛了身下的人，千手柱间霍然起身，把人推开，开始换整洁的新被褥。  
而那人还散敞着凌乱的衣襟，只默默坐在一旁，失神的双眼中再望不见往日的飞扬睥睨，千手柱间犹疑片刻，开口道：“我...明日换泉奈过来吧。”  
那人闻言颤动了一下，眼中只有浓浊的黑，刀锋般锐利的细眉微蹙。  
千手柱间转身要离去时，看到那人包裹在漆黑手套中的秀长指节微微颤动，僵直的身影像是一座石像。  
“我知道你不想让他担心。相信我吧，毕竟我们曾经是朋友，不是么。”  
感受到斑的神经似乎放松些，他才阖上门走出外间去。

漆黑夜里他的意识也昏昏沉沉，伸出手去却发觉有阳光灼烧的炽烫。  
何其可笑？  
他摸索着床前悬挂的装饰长剑，却没料到外间呼吸绵长小憩着的人突然按上他握住剑柄的手。  
“你对我遮掩气息？”宇智波斑的声音里有盛气凌人的怒意。  
千手柱间少见的沉默了。他握着他的手微微收紧，有力的指节拽着他的手直接拔剑，又将那利器扔出去很远。  
宇智波斑的手腕被他扭得很痛，心里却想笑，原来千手柱间也是有脾气会动真怒的人。  
“你是不是觉得自己没用了？那我告诉你，你还有什么用处。”  
“千手柱间，你敢？”他感受到那双手带着不容置疑的力道在自己身上摸索着。  
“你都敢想死，我有什么不敢。”  
“你...你...”  
“下作！”  
催情的花粉在空气中蔓延。  
宇智波斑气得瞪大失神的眼眸，“木遁是让你用来干这个的？”  
“我还有别的用法呢，你要是再惹我就试试看。”  
嘴上不饶人，下面却是很温柔。  
“你...停...”  
但用的力气可不小。  
嫣红的眼角，慢慢氤氲了生理性的泪水。可流下来后却止不住重新积氲更多。  
“疼吗？”  
“你...混蛋...”他一口咬住身上人脆弱的脖颈，凶狠得似要咬下一块肉来，又似要嚼碎蓬勃涌动的血管。  
“那就多哭一会儿吧。”  
可他只是疯狂的呻吟着、泪流着，精瘦的身躯整个颤抖着。  
反正一切都可以算作情欲的缘由，反正都是千手柱间的错。  
即使他受不了的双腿缠上面前男人结实的腰背。  
手指在人肩胛抓出无数血痕。  
头顶靠在男人的肩窝。  
漆黑如墨的青丝迤逦交缠。  
这温热的肌肤相触令他发疯一样的想哭，不过都是生理反应罢了。  
“我在这里，斑，你能感觉到吗？”他摸上他的小腹微微凸起的地方，里面就是他的东西在动作着。  
“啊？滚啊...混蛋...”  
他看不到自己泛红的眼角，空荡荡的瞳孔里有多少委屈和无助，那伸向虚空的手多么像渴求着人握紧。  
可千手柱间全都看在眼里。他的痛来自黑暗，而他的痛来自于他太透彻的双眼。  
“哭吧，痛痛快快的哭出来。”  
他的手沉实的按揉着前面颤抖着挺立的物什，他的唇从他的唇向下流连，一路擦过白皙结实的胸膛腰腹，将那物什含在嘴里。  
那温度要将宇智波斑整个人融化了，白光在脑海中炸开，仿若重见光明般的舒适和安全感。  
“我要杀了你。”那威胁的语气仍然咬牙切齿的认真可怕，虽带有一丝不易察觉的哽咽。  
“好的，好的。”千手柱间的应答就显得无比敷衍。  
所以，在这绝望漫无边际的黑暗里，去倚靠着温暖的触碰沉沦其中吧，把一切交给我。  
“柱间。”他用手去摸他面颊的轮廓，或许应说是掐挠着，一个不小心可能会把面前人也扣瞎。  
“我在。”那声音温柔坚定，沉实如云朵般温软的山岳。  
“我能看到你。”  
他猛地一颤，泪水在闻得此言的瞬间热烫地砸进身下人眼瞳。  
溅起碎珠流转绽落，一刹似他从前未失明时眼神锋锐绝艳。  
却只是光影间的错觉。  
“我始终都能……即使你不在这里……即使……看不见其他任何东西……”  
这彻骨的黑暗只无法隔绝你。  
“柱间。”他的声音带着莫名的情绪，那厌倦中或许还有一丝微不可察的委屈在流淌。  
“我在这里啊，斑。”  
千手柱间多希望能替他承受一切灾厄苦痛。他太怕这黑暗会吞噬斑，那人有太锋锐的棱角，却包裹着最纯粹的灵魂。

“我在尽力好么，我也是很忙的啊。”  
但扉间还是在前面领他走进了实验室。  
“我不是在拖延，只是还没有找到解决方法，大哥。”  
柱间将扉间的进展告知了斑，这是最糟糕的结果。  
“即使是扉间的人体组织也不能和我的细胞融合，会有强烈的排斥反应。”  
“动手吧。”  
“斑，我知道你察觉了，所以才想开诚布公的告诉你这条路行不通。我不想你一直抱着虚幻的希望。”  
“我说动手。”  
“你就不想想泉奈吗？”  
“泉奈现在很好，宇智波也很好。”他的弟弟每天都来看望他，和他讲族里还有结盟的事。  
他也算默许了这种本初是暂时休战的和平。  
“没有你他不会好的，我们说过要保护我们的弟弟...”  
“一个瞎了的废物能保护谁？即使拥有万花筒时我也没能...”他从不愿在人前展露脆弱，可情绪总是面对柱间时失控的流淌。  
千手柱间沉默了，他也妥协了。  
如果一定要送他去死，那必须是自己来动手。  
“我不建议在眼睛上动手，我想在你的手臂上植入一点试验。”  
宇智波斑闻言立刻伸出左臂，把手套脱掉，袖子挽起。  
“扉间，他给我看了他的实验结果，或者说，整个过程...排异反应相当迅疾。如果来不及把肌肉组织割断，我就得把你整个手臂切掉阻止变异扩散。”  
“知道了。”  
“你准备好了么？”  
“还是关心你自己吧。”  
“我无所谓。”淡漠的语气。  
即使黑暗已经将他拖入痛苦的底层，千手柱间的情绪却仍感染着他。  
似乎也感受到斑的不悦，柱间又补充道，“我是说，我没事。”  
“别废话了。”  
柱间深吸一口气，“那我做了。”  
“什么感觉？”  
他迅速的割开又缝合，之后就用医疗查克拉反复在创口处流荡着。  
“没感觉。”  
查克拉没有任何异常的反应，他的手臂也没有，真是奇迹般的不同。柱间心底升起一丝侥幸的喜悦。  
可他很快发现面前人在止不住颤抖着流冷汗。  
“斑？”他的声音都无法掩饰的跟着慌乱起来。  
“你怎么样？”  
“没什么感觉。”他的声音已经变得嘶哑艰难，微弱的气音占了多数。  
柱间抱着人，开始全身运行查克拉。可令他畏惧的是，宇智波斑的身体毫无异常，但他显然在承受着什么。  
“你感觉怎么样？”他拥有这世上最强的医疗忍术，如果连他也无能为力...  
“你怎么像个女人一样啰嗦！我说没事。”宇智波斑怒吼着，忍不住一拳砸碎了墙壁。意识溃乱崩毁中如有实体的黑暗似乎将自己缠紧窒息。  
却有滚烫的湿热落在肩上和侧颈，暂时激起灵台一丝清明。可那却更使得他失明双眼都在疼痛，耳内轰鸣，漆黑中却好似能看见一片血光。  
“你感觉怎么样？”柱间的声音并不哽咽，却带着不曾有过的无助的哀恳意味。  
“我...有点疼...不是手臂...我没办法描述...”他对这人从来毫无办法，只好松口的说道。  
“我也察觉不到异样，你的身体非常正常。”柱间抱着人，把小臂强硬的塞进斑快咬破的唇齿间，“但你不能瞒着我，你不能什么都不告诉我，就让我看着你...看着你这样...”  
“我知道。”宇智波斑痛得有些神志不清，更似安慰的咬了一口。“我知道了，笨蛋。”  
“我很疼。”  
“我在这里，斑。”  
“我在这里，是生是死都会陪着你。”  
“多此一举。”

“我要陪着哥哥。”  
“他不想任何人看到他现在的样子。”  
“也包括你！”泉奈立时反驳道。  
“没错，但我必须看着他。除了我没人能制止他。”  
“如果他一拳捅穿你的胸腹，你觉得你可以恢复或者活下来吗？”  
“我...”  
“强烈的幻觉会产生什么后果，作为宇智波，你应该明白。”  
“那就停手，哪怕换我的眼睛，换任何人的眼睛，别再让哥哥受这种折磨。”  
“你是他的弟弟，你最清楚，他会怎么做。”  
宇智波泉奈低下了头，沮丧和心痛具象化在他的表情里。  
千手柱间转向另一个话题，“木叶...”  
“木叶很好，那个白毛还算不脱我后腿。”平日尖刻的人却没有回嘴。  
“联盟一直是你们在维系，我们两个族长真是失职。”千手柱间说着心虚抱歉的瞥了一眼旁边始终一言不发的千手扉间。他心里也很清楚，比起生自己的气，扉间的担心才是最无言也沉重的。  
他已经把千手实际上完全交给了扉间，宇智波斑的排异反应如此强烈，好似每时每刻都可能死去，且具备着极强的攻击性的情况下，他现在没办法兼顾任何事。他要保护他，也要防止这个不清醒的猛兽伤到别人。  
泉奈突然脚步一顿，扉间犹豫一瞬，先走了。他们之间在长久的工作中也建立了不小的熟悉和信任。  
“你的诚意，打动了宇智波。明白吗，千手柱间？不仅是我，但是，”这个总是带着敌意的他的弟弟看着自己，“也包括我。”  
“那就很好。”扉间离开后，他的神色不再勉强藏着疲惫。斑和他本是实力相当的对手，他狂躁起来，任千手柱间也很难止住。  
仙人纹已经很多天没有消退的机会，那血红也似长在了他的面上。

“斑。”  
他面颊肌肉绷到极致，紧咬着牙。本飞扬狷傲的眉眼都紧皱着，冷汗顺着额角鬓边不间断流下的样子，让千手柱间真的很想放弃。  
他只能怔怔看着那决绝冷峻的面容，本就白皙的皮肤失去光泽，更加惨白，他甚至觉得阳光照进来时这人仿若透明着就要飘散而去。  
近些天来宇智波斑已经很少狂躁的攻击他，反而常常仿若失去了所有知觉的摊在床上，只时不时的痉挛着。  
那幽深的瞳孔没有一丝恢复光明的征兆，而痛苦也没有丝毫缓解的迹象。他的医疗忍术在他周身徒劳的循环着，还不如他搂着他时传递过去的温度和安抚来得有用。  
他只能一遍遍劝诫自己，扉间所推导出理论上存在的可能有一天会真的降临。  
别这样，我可以照顾你一生。他宁可把这个人打断手脚圈养在身旁，也不想看着他在自己面前痛不欲生。  
这种时候他会恨自己对宇智波斑的了解刻入骨髓。他宁可死，也不屈居人下，任人宰割。  
于是他只能旁观着一切，生与死只能等待，却没有资格插手干涉。  
“柱间。”  
他的手终究松开，刀片坠落清厉的敲响在地。他多想把那块自己的肉从他的手臂里剜出来，这痛苦似自己给予他的一般折磨着千手柱间。  
“大哥，他根本不在乎害死自己还是你，他只是想取回他的力量而已！”  
终于不堪重负昏倒的人，醒来看到弟弟熟悉的担忧眉眼。  
“别再说了，扉间。”他抹去了嘴角的血。  
又匆匆起身回返。

直到似乎永无休止的煎熬也终有变化。  
天际曙光初露，屋内人一睁开眼，却变成一双紫色螺旋纹的眸子。  
“柱间。”他的声音又恢复了那种游刃有余的骄矜傲慢。  
“这是什么副作用吗？长得好奇怪啊。”  
“这是...”  
在命运之神夺走了一切之后，你赠予我的光明。  
“万花筒的终极形态。”  
他终究只是想看他恢复这狷傲不可一世的如常模样。

那些日子过去了。  
翌日起千手柱间就再没出现过。  
他重新接手族里、和结盟的事务，逐渐忙碌了起来。  
重获光明的宇智波斑既不喜悦，也不像个久盲之人，会用贪婪目光流连周遭一切。他坐在已经撤下结界的屋子里，静听泉奈讲前些日子的要事，眼睛却直盯着窗外烈日。正午艳阳高照，除了烙下视野里一片白晃晃光晕，只会刺目生疼而已。  
“哥哥在做什么啊？明明刚恢复视力。”泉奈担心的拿手在他面前晃了晃，却也不是真的想打搅明显走神沉思中的人。  
他只是知道，黑暗中过往景色，他的眼睛如今不可能再看到了。可那白光闪烁的时刻他永世不忘。  
那便是千手柱间的恶劣之处，给予黑暗中的人以彩绘的斑斓画卷，在他步至光亮处时，又毫不留情的收回手里。  
所以宇智波斑也没去找他。

南贺川是注定的重逢之地。  
“对不起，前段时间...”  
“没事，我们是挚友嘛。斑你也不要介意，哈哈哈。”  
宇智波斑默然，过了半晌，他又淡淡道：“我要离开一段时间。我有一件事要告诉...”  
“你到底是要怎么样？”千手柱间的声音冷冽中含着怒气，直接出言打断了他。话一出口他便后悔了，才恍觉斑那神情不是要和他诀别，而是要和他说些什么，是自己误会了。  
宇智波斑也立时怒气翻涌，“你以为我要怎样，千手柱间？无论我做什么你也没资格干涉。”  
前段时间那些纷乱的事情使千手柱间失掉了惯常的理智与冷静。有些事，做过就无法回到原点。那挚友的面容却牵动着不可言说的诸多回忆，使他整个人仿若在烛火上烧过一圈般焦灼。  
解释也说不出口，斑横了他一眼，他便了然的跟在人身后。

一路走向了宇智波祖宅。  
柱间脚步一滞。作为千手族长，再向前未免有些不合适。  
“进来，磨蹭什么？”大步走在前面的人转头道。  
“宇智波祖传的石碑，内容是加密了的，多年来不曾被破解。但此番恰巧融合你我之力开启了轮回眼，就能阅读石碑的全部内容。”  
“主要就是...收集所有尾兽，让被六道仙人封印在月亮之中的外道魔像复活，开启九勾玉轮回眼，施展无限月读...”  
“你所谓外出就是要去捕捉尾兽？”  
“...回收这个世上所有的查克拉，创造真正的和平。”  
“听上去就是把全人类拉入幻梦中永眠。”  
“确实很大胆，但未尝不可以。”  
柱间猛地阖眼，久久不语。待重睁开充满倦意的双眼，转身就走。  
“你没有话要说吗？你不赞同这个计划，不是么？”  
“你以为我感知不到那双眼睛吗？你复明的那天连扉间都焦躁不安的在庭院里一直徘徊。”  
“那么强大的力量，凭千手柱间就能阻止得了吗？”  
宇智波斑凝视着对方，那双紫色的眼眸仔细审视面前人的表情，千手柱间并没有一丝畏惧或警惕，对视半晌，却先破功笑了，“你那眼睛好丑啊。”  
“闭嘴。”剑拔弩张的气氛慢慢消散。  
可柱间却是强颜欢笑，那眼眸中的哀伤凝结成实体，慢慢变得湿润了。令宇智波斑感到撕扯的疼痛。  
他并不能清晰的记得，那些昏迷、剧痛和幻觉相撕扯的日子到底发生过什么。但所留下的记忆残片和猜测中，那肯定不算美好。  
至少他看到面前人染血的面庞，凌乱斑驳的样子，不曾有过的奄奄一息的狼狈。那血红的仙人纹似乎无时无刻不在眼前飘荡。  
他在这时极度厌恶仙人体近乎完美的恢复力，掩盖了一切存在过的痕迹。  
在那些混沌不堪的知觉中，有温热的怀抱带来一如年少时的安心。虽然模糊，无凭无证、无迹可寻。他并没有趁机杀了自己或对宇智波下手。  
“斑。”沉实明净的声音能穿透黑暗，固执的一步步拉他出绝望的深渊。  
是和这矛盾与痛苦缠绕着的惨烈宿命抗衡的唯一勇气。  
“你是这个世上唯一能阻止我的人。”  
超越性的新世界、完美的未来，对渴求力量与绝对和平的宇智波斑来说，是无上诱惑。隐约瞧得见的峥嵘岁月，而他向来与安逸享乐格格不入。  
差点就失去泉奈、无法保护族人，黑暗中曾经的无助让他变得愈发谨慎，而现在一条万全的路似乎铺开在眼前。  
他是一个不抱着利刃和力量就无法安眠的人，他自己一直很清楚。那是长久的战争中族群首领所养成的本性，为了族人的安危他必须是那个最谨慎、最强大的存在。  
他需要证明，需要很多忍让，需要确凿信任，需要剖开的赤裸淌着热血的心脏放在眼前，才能选择跨过横亘着血海尸山的仇恨，坦诚交换所守护着的一切。  
可面前这个人或许全部做到了，他坚持着他的道路，锲而不舍的证明给自己看希望的存在和价值。  
“从最开始的时候就是了。”  
斑看着柱间晶亮的眸子，他听言眨了眨眼似乎想把那些泪水收回。却将它们一眨之下飞溅而出，如明珠碎玉。璀璨夺目，扣人心弦。  
他自恢复光明以来，才恍觉，这才是他看着这个世界的意义，才是这双眼睛视物的价值。  
此处风景是他永恒的所求，足以凝视一生而不厌倦，或许犹自不够。  
他们此生注定交相辉映，彼此成就。以血泪为证，磐石为鉴。  
他只是平静的凝视着面前人，可柱间的面色却越来越红。神色也变得暧昧心虚，显然他是那个分外清醒记得一切的人。  
那躲闪的眼眸最终也回望向他，带着缱绻的笑意。  
万古凝于刹那，时光静止于此。  
这个男人似乎下了某种决心，他一旦做出决定就绝无动摇。他解开袴带，衣物坠地，很快赤裸着立在那里，如一尊神的雕塑。  
而宇智波斑就用那双融合了两人的神的眼睛，饶有深意的笑望他。  
向来温良敦厚的男人，竟然就下作的过来毫无羞耻的继续解他的族服了。  
宇智波斑任由他动作，只挑起一缕男人垂到他胸前参差不齐的长发，发稍有烧灼过的痕迹。  
霎时心中厉痛若火遁当胸穿过，贯透全身。他觉得可笑，为何一个人能不计得失、平白交付给仇敌信任到这个地步。他却不觉自己下意识又如何不是深信着眼前之人。  
“那时你可能会死。我是为着生而不可舍弃的高傲，你却是为着什么呢？和平、同盟、还是愧疚？”  
“我只是想陪着你而已。”那声音浅淡，却在每个恐惧席卷呼啸的时刻，坚如金石。  
“那就说给我听。用你的唇舌、身体、灵魂，告诉我。”  
为何一个人可以爱一个人到如此程度？  
“到时我会给予你...”  
千手柱间不等人话毕就吻了上去。  
长久的暧昧纠缠后，  
宇智波斑揉捏那光滑的后颈，舔舐着通红的耳尖，“漫长等候的真正回报。”

End.


End file.
